The Sun and the Moon
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: He let out a sigh. “Wait…” His lips brushed against my ear, letting his arms tighten over my shoulders, his body brushing slightly against mine. I felt the warmth of his breath on my neck.


**Author's Note:** It's been quite a while. I'm so excited! Harry Potter is coming out next year!!!(Yes, I know it's abit too earlyto be excited, but hey…I'd love to laugh at DanRad's hair. It's so……un-proportional to his face. Mwahahahahaha!) I've seen the trailer in Yahoo……..I'm supposed o be doing a script right now "pero masyado akong tinatmad" (that's me procrastinating in Filipino. I can't believe the 2 Pinoys in Amazing Race Asia were out first…. Uhg…….I wanted Ernie and Jeena to win, but nooooo….they were out first. snickers at cousin who is a Reality addict)

Song of the moment: The Sun and the Moon by Mae

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of this fic. Or the song.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Other than the sound of my quill on the long piece of parchment, chattering students and the shushing of the school librarian, the room was quiet. The books around me were like four walls of a room, within the room itself. It isolated me from the world, even from Harry and Ron who were right beside me.

_Wasted time.  
I cannot say that I was ready for this._

"C'mon Harry, let's go… I really wouldn't want to just stay here and do homework. This place is so bloody boring." I heard Ron whisper.

Harry cleared his throat. "Um, Hermione, we'd better be off. I've got to…uhm… practice some quidditch with Ron… and, uh…the twins." He nudged Ron to back him up. They were the worst liars in the whole wizarding world.

"…uh…yeah. See you later."

I dismissed them with a nod, trying to act like it did not matter. I kept my eyes on the piece of parchment, and carried on writing. "I'll see you in the common room."

As soon as they stepped out, I carried all the books I used back into their shelves. I glanced at the clock. The moonlight glimmered on the clock's glass surface, and I had to tilt my head slightly to see through it. _10:45_.

It was starting to get late, yet I still refused to go back to the Gryffindor common room. I really didn't like going through all those people, especially Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown who usually teased me and my looks. I usually act like I don't care, but I do.

I carried a big book entitled "Mastering Transfiguration" with both my arms clutched around it tightly. It was as thick and as heavy and as big as three muggle dictionaries that it was hard to see where I was going.

My arms gave in and the books slipped from my grasp, hitting the person in front of me. It fell so hard on his foot that he quickly touched it with his hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to… I..."

"It's alright… It doesn't really hurt…" He looked up, smiling. "That much…" he stood up straight again. I looked up, surprised to see who I was standing in front of. It was the resident pretty boy, Cedric Diggory. I've been close with him since the quidditch world cup, where we had first met. He'd been so kind to me ever since.

_But when worlds collide,  
and all that I have is all that I want.  
_  
"Cedric!" my voice was jumpy in surprise. "uh….hi…" I quickly toned down.

He smiled. He picked up the book on the floor with ease. "Looks like you need some help."

"Uhm…not really…I was just leaving." I took the book from him, then returned it to the shelf. "I'll see you tomorrow, Cedric. It's been quite a day for me."

"Why do you do this? I mean, studying really hard… why? You're already brilliant." If I weren't so distracted in writing the last paragraph of my essay, I would have noticed that this was a compliment.

_The words seem to flow  
and the thoughts they keep running.  
And all that I have is yours.  
All that I am is yours._

_Painted skies.  
I've seen so many that cannot compare  
to your ocean eyes..._

"It's just something I do." My answer was a little bit too aggressive, more than I had really intended. I sounded defensive. I kept my eyes on what I was doing, keeping my actions and voice calm.

He slowly traced my cheek with his thumb, his eyes filled with… sympathy? Pity? Admiration? I really couldn't tell. I pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry… it's just that…" He closed his hand into a fist, keeping his eyes on me.

I turned away and gathered my things. I grabbed my homework, and my quill fell on the floor. "I have to go. Thank you for….everything, and I'm sorry about the foot…" I reached for the quill, bending down slightly to pick it up "But I really have to—"

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind me; I could feel him shaking slightly under his Hufflepuff coat.

"What are you doing?" my voice was barely a whisper, my eyes closed. I lifted my hand to his arm, vaguely closing my grasp around his wrist, not to pull it away, but to keep it in place.

He let out a sigh. "Wait…" His lips brushed against my ear, letting his arms tighten over my shoulders, his body brushing slightly against mine. I felt the warmth of his breath on my neck.

_...and it was just like the sun  
but more like the moon.  
A light that can reach it all.  
So now I'm branded for taking the fall.  
_  
The fast beating of his heart synchronized with mine. Emotions flooded my eyes as if I were in the verge of tears; my throat was dry that I wanted to say something, or laugh out loud; my lips twitched, unknowing if I would smile or purse my lips, or say something.

I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to say, I didn't understand anything. For a moment, my surroundings blurred, and everything seemed to fade away.

I pursed my lips, breathing out a he loosened his grasp.

I turned around to face him, but this time, he wasn't looking at me anymore. His eyes refused to meet mine. His hands were now thrust into the pockets of his pants. He let out a sigh.

"Goodnight." I heard his voice through the rain that was now pouring hard on the school rooftop. He turned and walked toward the door.

I stayed standing there for a while.

_So when you say forever,  
can't you see  
you've already captured me._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 _

**Author's Note**: The last line was kinda….. ????? But, it kinda works well.

REVIEW!


End file.
